One and Only
by Tsuki no Talia
Summary: Au. We're on the road to rekindled love, connecting hearts like we connect constellations in sky. You've taken the road less traveled to my heart, baby. And you're holdin' on, holdin' tight. Drabble Series.
1. Chapter 1

"_The greater your capacity to love, the greater your capacity to feel the pain."_

-Unknown

**1**

A broken man is a changed man.

A broken Uchiha is nothing.

Nothing. No emotions. No smiles. No laughter.

It really isn't that different from a regular Uchiha.

In private, a broken man is a sad man.

A broken Uchiha is a storm.

He's quite done with all these wave pools in his eyes, instead he gets Tsunamis. Typhoons, hurricanes, storms. And every strike of lightening with that storm is like a memory of her.

He threw out his bed set and pillow cases because they smell like her. He threw out his radio because she liked to listen to it in the mornings. He threw out his leather jacket because she said she liked how it looked on him. He threw away his watch because she never knew what time it was and was constantly looking at it.

It was stupid really.

_He_ was stupid, really.

Because it's all his fault.

**A/N: Maybe a bit OOC for a first chapter. -**_**Dies-**_

**Also I hadn't planned on starting another ff, but I guess listening to John Mayer radio on Pandora does that to you.**

**I'm excited for this. This isn't one of my bigger projects (like the one I'm working on now) It's not going to be long, and it definitely won't become a burden for me. I hope to update again today c:**

**Oh an also, I really don't know how long this fic will be. I'm not writing a chapter outline(for once) so well see how it goes…**

**Word Count: 152**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment."_

-William Shakespeare

**2**

It seems that wherever he goes, Sasuke just can't stop thinking about the indigo haired Hyuga.

He doesn't know why her face is suddenly in his mind as he picks up a tomato and examines it for bruises.

He puts it back.

He can't remember what they were even arguing about when they split.

It was something about _something_.

Insecurities maybe? They both had many of them. But you could never tell with Sasuke.

He remembers words flying like bullets across a battlefield. Or maybe knives were more accurate, because they cut each other deeply, only leaving hurt. He remembers Naruto and Sakura's names coming up quite a few times.

"_You still have feelings for Naruto!"_

"_You still have Sakura giggling around you like a silly school girl!"_

"_How is that my fault? At least one of us is committed!"_

It was a stupid and petty argument to begin with. But it continued to escalate.

Usually, they would admit that they were both wrong and after that they would talk about it quietly. Then they would make up.

Their relationship was simple, and they liked it exactly like that.

They were quiet and gentle with each other. They had-they _have_ this perfect understanding of each other. They make each other happy.

To Sasuke, Hinata was- _is_- his whole world. Sure it sounds, cliché, but it's true.

She is his rock. She puts the colors inside his world. She is his sun and moon and all of that cheesy shit that's in those romance novels she and Ino love to read.

He's at the checkout when a familiar old woman smiles warmly at him, her eyes glance past him-seemingly looking for something, "Where's that lovely young lady you're always with, young man? I hope you didn't let her go. You were a beautiful couple."

**A/N: Sorry I forgot the Disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is. I do not own Naruto of any of the characters, Kishimoto does.**

**I wasn't sure about this chapter, but I think there's one more chapter until Hinata actually comes in. **

**I probably will not be able to update again until Monday, because I'm going camping tomorrow. But I **_**will**_** be writing (on notebook paper lol)**

**Word count: 286**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Sasuke sits quietly on the leather couch across from his best friend, his legs are crossed and his expression is pensive. The tanned skinned, blue eyed blonde stares back at him with apprehension.

"So…how ya been, dobe?"

Sasuke doesn't answer. He takes one long sip of his coke, seemingly contemplating something. Then he leans forward, towards the blonde across from him and darkly says, "Naruto."

Sasuke's tone of voice brings Naruto to attention. He tries to think of all the things he's done in the past thirty minutes that might've pissed of Sasuke. He can think of quite a few occasions. "Uh…yes?"

"I need your help."

Naruto scratches the back of his neck, wondering if he just heard the Uchiha correctly, "Huh?"

"Tch." Sasuke replies but he still looks away, "I need your help." He repeats, this time it comes out rushed. He's much too prideful for his own good.

He only looks up when Naruto falls out of his chair from disbelief.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Word count: 163**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Heavy head, heavy eyes. She is suffocating. She is drowning. Who says f love isn't a fatal disease?

She rolls over, dropping her cell phone in the process. She lazily reaches to retrieve it, the upper part of her body dangling dangerously off the side of the couch. Slowly, she pulls the phone back to her ear to be assaulted by Ino's voice.

"—_Ice cream? You're not supposed to eat your feelings, you know? Maybe I'll bring over _The Notebook , _and we'll watch it together if you want."_

"Ino," Hinata groans into the phone, she's upside down now, long indigo hair fall with her, "It's so bad. I'm quoting Shakespeare, '_My love is a fever, longing still…'"_

"_I know Hina, I know. I can't say it get's better but…"_

Hinata quiets, her legs stop pumping back and forth against the couch and her smile drops, "Ino…" She mumbles into the phone, "I miss him."

Her heart hurts.

**A/N: late night updates ftw! C:**

**Word count: 159**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Honestly, Sasuke should've known that asking Naruto for help was a bad decision.

He's been making nothing but those as of later.

Anyway, the moment Naruto said '_Hey take her out for ramen!' _he was ready to punch him.

Sasuke is sure that _that _is not going to gain Hinata's forgiveness.

"-Hey teme, why are you looking at me like that?"

"That is the worst suggestion. Ever." Sasuke growls, he has to remember that this is _Naruto_ he's asking. He stands abruptly, "Never mind, I'll figure it out myself."

"Pft. Not with that attitude." A female voice says from the door.

Sasuke turns his head slightly to look at his pink-haired friend who apparently has a thing for dramatic entrances.

"Sakuuuuraaaa~" Naruto screams, throwing his arms out for a hug.

He is ignored as Sakura moves to stand by Sasuke. Her jade eyes are downcast as she places a thin hand on his arm, "Look...I'll help you get Hinata back."

The Uchiha resists the urge to shrug her off and frowns, "How exactly do you plan to do that?" His frown turns into a glare, so hard it could cut diamonds. "You caused half of this."

**A/N: yayyy update**

**I stopped with the quotes I became to lazy to find any good ones**

**Word count: 206**

**ANNND,**

**regarding one 'Guest' who reviewed had some concerns about how my chapters aren't really chapters...this is a _drabble_ series. They are meant to be short and simple, usually less than 1000 words but I write mine with less than 500.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Sakura can feel her heart dropping into her stomach at Sasuke's harsh words. It's hard you know? Helping the man you love get the girl that's not you. Her emerald gaze drops to her slender hands resting in her lap. It is true she might have had a hand in this mess, but right now, she just wants to fix it.

Kinda.

What she really wants is for Sasuke to take her into his arms and say that he doesn't need Hinata and that he's realized that Sakura is the one he's wanted all along. She wants him to spin her around in his arms and she'll play with his hair—the way Hinata always did. She wants him to press her to his chest and whisper '_I Love you'._

She cannot stop her heart from fluttering at the thought. She tries to quiet this fluttering heart, she needs to ignore it. The butterflies in her stomach are not helping either; she has to remember that the longing look on Sasuke's face is not for her, it's for Hinata.

"Yeah you're right," Sakura's voice is a pitch lower and her gaze returns to her hands, "But I want to make it up to you! Hinata is-_was_ my friend you know? I know exactly how you can get her back."

He does not show it on his face but Sakura can see a tiny bit of hope in his obsidian eyes. His hope crushes her hope that she will ever get the guy.

Her heart shatters a little more inside.

**A slightly long A/N: Word count: 259**

**A little insight to Sakura, there may be one or two chapters more featuring her. I know you are all waiting for the **_**reason**_** of their breakup but it's coming up shortly.**

**Anyway, Sorry for the slight wait, I had writers block (plus internet down while typing this)**

**On another semi-important note, this fic is mainly an experiment/challenge for myself. I can barely function without a plot chart while writing a mutli-chapter fic, drabbles or not. Without one I don't really know where I'm going with the story. That being said, I'm winging this fic and have no idea where it will go. Just letting you know, it might not stay true to the summary. If you can ignore the absence of a sold plot (and long Author's Notes- sorry!) please stick around for the ride! I promise to do my best. **


	7. Chapter 7

**One and Only**

**7**

Hinata rolls over on her bed. Her head nestled deep under a lavender pillow and a pale blue comforter. A jug of empty Ben and Jerry's ice cream lays beside her and her best friend, Ino, hogs the other side of her bed muttering lines from _The Notebook_.

So much for girls night in.

Hinata can't sleep. She glances over at the blonde sharing her bed and has to roll her eyes. The girl is so bad at helping Hinata with her breakup when she's over on cloud-nine. Her budding relationship with Nara Shikamaru has her spewing romantic words every two seconds. It's nothing like the _"Yeah he's a bastard. I hope he gets his dick cut off," _kind of talk she used to employ every time someone hurt one of her friends.

Just as sleep is crawling over her, loud vibrating from her cell phone jerks her back to reality. She doesn't even look at the name falling across the screen as she presses the 'send' button.

Maybe that was her first mistake.

"Hello?" She says groggily, blinking sleepily at the clock. 3:45 am.

"_Hinata."_

She freezes. Suddenly she feels like a bin of freezing cold water was just poured over her skin. Sweaty palms clutch the phone harshly and she feels pathetic for saying his name with such yearning. "S-Sasuke."

He sounds sheepish on the other end of the phone, a part of Sasuke only Hinata knows, "_Hinata,_" He says again, he clears his throat, "U_hh...You see- I um, I-"_

Hinata throws the covers off her bare legs. She stares at the pail skin of her thighs, self consciously tugging at dark blue cotton shorts. "Ano...Sasuke-ku-Uchiha-san," She changes his name last minute but she can't help but feel bad after the words leave her mouth, "Do you- do you need something...?"

Ino rolls over against her, arms spreading in above her head like a ballerina, she mutters another quote from _The Notebook_, "If you'rea bird Imma bwrd."

**A/N: Word count: 338**

**khkjdkekde I'm going to update a couple more times tonight I think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**One and Only**

**8**

_ .Iamanidiot._

Sasuke bangs his head against his kitchen counter, happy that he lives alone so that no one could seem him acting this way.

He stares at the phone in his hand with a look of contempt. He stares some more. He stares and stares and stares until a little voice that sounds like heaven comes from it, saying, _"H-hello? Sasuke?"_

"I'm here," He grunts out, simultaneously reaching for a beer in the freezer. How does one say, 'Hey I want us to get back together because I love you too damn much. Let me make it up to you please.' without coming off as pushy and pathetic.

"I want to make it up to you!" Sasuke face-palms once again at his enthusiasm. _Stupid._ He yawns and glances at his clock only to see that it is almost 4 am. He has to face-palm again. _Stuuuuupid._

"_Huh?" _The sleepiness returns to her voice and Sasuke's lips quirk up unconsciously as he remembers their late-night conversations from what seemed like a thousand years ago.

"Let me come over tomorrow morning. I want to apologize to you." He runs his hands through his hair, his sentences not really making sense in his head or out loud. How can Hinata understand him if he can't even understand him?

"_Um...okay..." _Hinata yawns, _"Sasuke-you don't have to-_

"Yes I do," He answers automatically, "I'll be there by eight. Be ready."

"_Um...okay..." _The girl repeats through the phone, confusion evident in her tone. Sasuke just hopes that she remembers this conversation when she wakes up again.

Once she hangs up, Sasuke realizes that that was not the correct way to ask Hinata to go on a 7 hour road trip with him just so she can see those damn dolphins she was always talking about when they were together.

_ .Iamanidiot._

**A/N: **

**Edit: I re-posted this do to errors.**

**Original word count: 308**

**Word count now 315**

**Last update for tonight. Gonna go watch THG con mi hermana!**

**Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**One and Only**

**9**

"Hinataaaa. Get up. Someones knocking on your doooooor." Ino moans to the girl beside her, nudging her head with her elbow.

"You get the door I'm sleeping mhgnnh." Hinata replies nestling her head under pillows and blankets so that the only things Ino can see are her legs sticking out and a bit of her hair flaying across the pillow.

"Fine." The blonde girl huffs and kicks her friend in the butt before rolling off the comfortable squishy bed. "But I'm expecting you to make your famous cinnamon rolls later!"

"Whatever," Was the Hyuga's halfhearted response. She just buries her self deeper under the covers.

Ino rolls her eyes and skips to the door, tugging her hair into her usual ponytail. "Coming!" She hums, stepping over pillows, ramen bowls, and empty DVD cases from the night before. She yanks the door open without seeing who is there. "Hel-"

"-oh," She finishes it lamely as she opens the door to see Uchiha Sasuke glaring down at her. Ino crosses her arms, an indignant look flashing across her face. "What do _you_ want?" She turns up her nose at him, he has _some kind of nerve_ showing up here!

Sasuke, half expecting Ino to stomp her foot and bitch him out, takes a step back. "Er..." He clears his throat, "I talked to Hinata about coming over last night-well actually, I talked to her this morning." He scratches the back of his neck and looks past Ino, not meeting her gaze.

"Huh." Ino replies, not used to this 'Sheepish Sasuke' act going on. It kind of creeps her out. "Well...I'll go wake her up, and you-" She jams her index finger into his chest, "-you will wait right here _Uchiha_. Don't go anywhere."

The door slams in his face.

He sighs and goes to lean against the wall across from his ex-girlfriends door, absentmindedly counting how many specks there are in the carpet.

And so he waits.

**A/N: Word Count: 329**

**Hehehe poor Sasuke that guy is too socially awkward.**


	10. Chapter 10

One and Only

10

Hinata feels the bed jostling up and down from the added weight of her best friend. "-Ino, I'm trying to sleep..."

"What the _hell_ did you _do_ to that boy, Hina?" Ino raves, knees bouncing into the mattress with excitement. She rips the comforter off her indigo haired friend and waves her arms around her head, "Uchiha Sasuke is standing outside looking like a lost puppy!"

"-Sasuke's outside?" Hinata manages to ask through her drowsiness, she tries to get the covers back from Ino.

"-looking like a lost puppy!" Ino adds enthusiastically.

Realization dawns on Hinata, "Oh yeah...He called last night. At 4 am..." She rubs her head, "I wonder what he wants..."

"He wants you baccck~" Ino sings, "But! But, buuuut~"

"B-but?" Hinata squints at her, "But what?

"But we have to give him hell first."

"No thank you." Hinata replies, finally getting out of bed. She walks over to her drawer and pulls out a pair of jeans, which she pulls on over her pajama shorts, and an oversized hoodie. "Anyway, I-I doubt he wants to get m-me back," She shrugs sadly, "He probably wants his stuff back or something."

"Like those boxers I found under your bed?" Ino presses. "I always thought he was a briefs guy..."

"I-I-Ino," Hinata goes bright red and covers her face, shaking her head back and forth. "D-Does it matter anymore? We aren't together."

"Right," Ino mutters, she curses herself for getting too excited over nothing, "Sorry..."

Hinata shakes her head lightly, "It's fine, Ino," She smiles and nears the door, "Let's see what he wants, ne?"

She doesn't really know if she honestly _wants_ to know what Sasuke is going to tell her.

**A/N: Whew! I updated twice today and I have another one finished. I'm not publishing it until tomorrow though.**

**Word count:299**


	11. Chapter 11

**One and Only **

**11**

Shikamaru drags himself up a flight of stairs. Lazily shoving his hands in his pockets he yawns , dragging himself to Hinata's apartment is such a drag, and it's just so he could pick up his troublesome girlfriend.

He assumes it's worth it. He went through all that trouble just to get the girl, now he has her...and he doesn't know what to do with her.

At least _she_ knows what to do with _him._ Most of the time. Shikamaru shrugs these thoughts away and focuses on getting himself up the stairs without falling asleep or dropping the coffee.

When he finally gets to the Hyuga's level three apartment he spots Sasuke, glaring at...the carpet and looking like murder.

"Uh..."Shikamaru says as he spots his dark-haired friend, "Are you trying to burn a hole in the carpet with you glare or something, Uchiha?"

"You girlfriend slammed the door on my face." A dark aura is suddenly surrounding the brooding man.

Shikamaru's eye twitches _What's with this killer intent all of a sudden? _"I'd appreciate if you don't try to kill my girlfriend in the near future."

"Tch." Sasuke mutters, "That would be too much work."

"So, why are you sitting outside of Hinata's apartment?" Usually he wouldn't care but with Ino's constant chatter about how much of an asshole Sasuke was to her best friend, him sitting outside of his Ex's apartment makes him curious.

Sasuke mutters something unintelligible and turns to glare at Shikamaru.

"Uh, what?" Shikamaru says, cursing Ino in the back of his head because she must've passed some of her nosiness to him.

"I'm here to claim what's mine."

Shikamaru's eyebrows raise, "Well-

"Well! If you wanted your boxers back you could've asked!" Ino shouts with the door wide open and a blushing Hinata behind her. "You're just _rude_."

The door slams.

Killer intent returns.

"-that...came out wrong..." Sasuke mutters more to himself than Shikamaru. He leans his head back on the wall and Shikamaru can't help but to pity him. He slides down the wall to sit next to the poor guy, he would pat his shoulder but he's afraid the Uchiha will break his hand if he even tried.

"Troublesome."

**A/N: I don't know why I'm dragging this out but I'm having too much fun with awkward Sasuke.**

**Word Count: 381**


	12. Chapter 12

**One and Only**

**12**

"Soooo…" Hinata mutters, dragging out the 'O's, and peering curiously at the man in front of her.

"So," Sasuke repeats. He watches Hinata place a cup of steaming coffee in front of him. He takes a sip and marvels at the fact that she still knows exactly how he likes it. Then he calls himself a pathetic idiot because it's not that hard to remember that he likes it _black._

"Um," Hinata's cheeks turn pink, "So you really want those boxers back?"

"Why? You wanted to keep 'em?" Sasuke says with a smirk before he can stop himself. Teasing his ex-girlfriend had been a fun hobby for him. He liked her reactions and the way her face turned a cute pink. But now—now he just wants to dive face first through the window and down three floors to his death, because well…_now_ is not the time to say something like _that_.

Sasuke wonders why he can't control his mouth.

"_Ummmm,"_ The environment goes cold. "What exactly-do you-want, Sasuke?" Her words are broken as if she's having trouble getting them out. She's still standing beside the table Sasuke is sitting at-like she doesn't want to be near him.

Sasuke contemplates his words this time. All the times he's come off as _smooth_ and _cool_ and _indifferent, _He can't keep up with the 'act' around Hinata.  
"I came to apologize." He takes a deep breath and looks away from the swirling dark coffee and into the pearly white of Hinata's eyes. "I'm sorry. I was stupid, and I lost someone very important to me because of that. So, I'm sorry."

**A/N: God, sorry for the wait! School and life has been crazy. No worries, I will not abandon this fic—I love it too much. It's such a simple write for me and its fun to mess with the characters like this.**

**Show me some love(or hate) and review! C:**

**Word Count: 269**


	13. Chapter 13

**One and Only**

**13**

His confession is met by silence. He watches her , conflicting emotions cross her face and then all at once there is nothing.

She is still, a stoic statue that simply sees right through him.

And suddenly he is panicking. Her saying _'no' _ had not exactly crossed Sasuke's mind. Like ever. His fingers tighten around the coffee cup as he repeats _iamsopathetic Iamsopathetic_ over and over inside his head.

Finally, after what seems like centuries, his ex girlfriend smiles and him and sticks out her hand. "Thank you Sasuke, I forgive you. I'm so glad we can be friends."

_Friends?!_

_She wants to be _friends.

Well, Sasuke hadn't exactly planned for their meeting to go like _that_ either. Sasuke stares into his cup of coffee intently, his eyebrows crashing heavily over his eyes in though. _Friends._ How he hates that word. He doesn't want to be _FRIENDS._

It is decided, he's going to get her back one way or another even if they have to be..._friends_ for a while.

"Great," Sasuke stands and shakes her hand, "As _friends _we should make a trip to Hemiwaga beach later. There's some type of festival light show going on there, along with those dolphins you like."

_That's something _friends_ do right?_ Sasuke has to ask himself, _they go to festivals with each other, right?_

For a second he feels as socially inept as Sai. He briefly considers throwing himself out of the window again.

**A/N: ahahaha poor Sasuke I almost feel bad for messing with him so much.**

**Word count: 244**


	14. Chapter 14

**One and Only**

**14**

"Huh?" Hinata says, surprised, "Hemiwaga is like...five hours away!" She finally sits at the table across from her new...friend, and pours herself a glass of coffee, "That sounds fun and all but I can't just drop work and everything..."

"Oh." Sasuke takes a big sip of his drink, cold by now. "Yeah, sorry. I guess I didn't think about it."

"Yeah," Hinata can't help but feel a bit disappointed that he doesn't suggest going another day. "B-But um, there's always Saturday?"

_Iamsopathetic Iamsopathetic._

"Yeah," He agrees, "That festival lasts all weekend starting today, I heard." He shrugs like he doesn't care, the act of indifference is back. "So...? You wanna go, you know, _as friends._"

_Is he making fun of me?_ Hinata screeches in her head. She goes pink and focuses on the sleeves on her hoody, "Y-yeah, it sounds fun?"

"Great." Sasuke stands and brushes invisible dust off his expensive jeans, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. And don't forget this time."

"Uh, right!" Hinata nods and walks Sasuke to the door. "Nice seeing you?"

Sasuke eyes her, "Hn."

Then he leaves.

Well that was...that was _weird. _

Sasuke is _weird._

And what exactly did she just get herself into? Hinata collapses on her couch and starts tapping away at her phone.

Ino will be excited to hear the news.

**A/N: eheheh**

**Word Count: 237**

**I might update tomorrow so stay tuned! C:**


	15. Chapter 15

**One and Only**

**15**

Hinata sits on her couch, playing with her fingers and sending frequent glances at her clock.

****_6:45 am._

****Sasuke will be here in fifteen minutes. They will go to a lights festival in Hemiwaga. They will ride in a car with each other for five hours. They are going as friends.

****_As friends._

****Hinata bites her bottom lip and wrings her fingers for what seems like the 20th time. _Friends, friends, friends. Can me and Sasuke be friends?_She doesn't know, but she's going to find out.

****She has a duffel bag packed beside her, with her Canon camera, phone charger, and a couple of bento boxes and drinks for the road. She's even packed a change of clothes-just in case. She and Sasuke aren't supposed to be staying there for the night, but it doesn't hurt to be too ready.

****Hinata's stomach flops around inside her with worry, she hopes it won't be awkward. The ride there can be _anything_but awkward.

****At 7 o'Clock on the dot, two knocks issue from outside of Hinata's door.

****She stands with the grace only a Hyuga possesses and straightens her off the shoulder long-sleeved top. She hesitates before opening the door and smiles, "Uh, hi."

******"**Hey," Sasuke replies, he looks bored, but the curve of his lips say that he's happy to be there.

**Word Count: 226**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't amazing. (Also sorry for the wait)**

**Review please c:**


	16. Chapter 16

**One and Only**

**16**

_Thank God it's not awkward,_ Sasuke thinks. Before knocking on Hinata's door thirty minutes earlier, his only thought had been on how to make things _not_-awkward.

Things are flowing quite nicely now. Hinata has plugged up her iPod to the car's stereo and is playing one of the few musicians Sasuke doesn't hate.

She's reclined his leather chair, but hasn't exactly made herself comfortable yet. The Uchiha glances at her from his eye and sees her doing this fidgeting thing with her hands. He remembers her doing that when they first met and frowns. He doesn't want her to be uncomfortable around him again, he just wants them to me okay.

Why can't they just be okay again?

His fingers tighten on the wheel before he sighs to relieve his tension. He can have anything he wants—but he can't have her. Sasuke sighs again, he is full of cliches, this week. It must have to do with the heartache. He is as new to love as he is to the pain that comes with it, his thoughts are altered as well.

"-Okay?" Hinata is saying, as Sasuke comes back to reality.

"What?"

"A-Are you okay?" Hinata repeats, she looks back at him pulling a giant book from her bag. "You looked like you were thinking about something too hard."

Sasuke tries to hide a smile because he's so so pathetic when it comes to Hinata, it isn't even funny anymore. "I'm fine."

He doesn't even care about the weird-ed out look Hinata sends him before he turns his eyes back to the road.

They'll be alright.

**Word Count: 271**

**I don't want to post in bulk, so the next two chapters I'll write today will be posted tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**One and Only**

**17**

"Ino," Shikamaru sighs, he sits in the backseat of his with her and watches her scroll through a playlist on her phone, "_Why _are we doing this?"

******"**They need to get together, lazy!" The (other) loud blonde interrupts from the driver's seat, Naruto pulls up to the red light and curses as he watches the black car he was tailing drive and further away from them. "Sasuke won't know what to do unless I'm there to instruct him!"

******"**Just run the red light and catch up!" Ino shouts at Naruto, ignoring his untrue words about him being Sasuke's-saving-grace.

******"**Okay I got this-!"

******"**Please-" Shikamaru sighs when Naruto slams his foot down on the gas and flies through the red light, "-Don't do that."

******"**Oh shit the cops!" Naruto glances at Ino as red and blue lights flash behind Shikamaru's car. "What do we do?"

******"**Step on it! We can outrun them."

******"**Oh god," Shikamaru presses his face against the seat in front of him in anguish, and begs to Kami-or whoever's listening, to help save him from the raving blonds.

****Thankfully, Naruto does not engage in a high speed cop chase. He pulls over while Shikamaru evaluates his choice in friend and girlfriend. The two power-blonds want to follow (stalk) their best friends to make sure that they end up together, dragging Shikamaru with them as the 'brains' of the operation.

****God help him.

**Word count: 247**

**Another update coming later today!**

**Review c:**


	18. Chapter 18

**One and only**

**18**

Hinata glances at her passing city with half a grin. The sun is rising over the heads of skyscrapers, illuminating everything in her shining bright light. She is content.

She lays her head against Sasuke's comfy leather seats and pulls her legs to her chest. Listening to her favorite singer while drinking Chai Tea in the morning is perfect. It feels perfect, leaving her worries and problems to fade away like the city behind her is like a breath of fresh air.

And, she's with Sasuke. He hasn't even said anything about how whiny her favorite singer sounds-which he used to do often. He just drives with that half smile of his and occasionally steals a strawberry from Hinata's bowl.

Finally, when she feels comfortable, she takes off her shoes to reveal her bare feet. Her fingers trace the chipping navy blue nail polish before letting her feet hit the floor. She searches her head for something for them to talk about and can only think of the little girl who had helped them come together in the first place, "How's Mimi?"

Sasuke shoots her a look but his lips quirk up at the mention of his tiny niece, "She's good. She has a dance recital coming up actually. She hasn't seen you in a while, after we-um, split, she keeps asking about you. She misses you."

_And so do I._

**A/N: I bet you guys are wondering about who Mimi is c: mehehe **

**In other news, this is my first time updating from my iPad mini, and it turned out quite disastrous, so I won't being doing it again haha.**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**One and Only**  
**19**  
Mimio Uchiha, otherwise known as Mimi the terror, is what indirectly brought Sasuke and Hinata together. The daughter of Uchiha Itachi and his wife, Kori, had been put in the care of her uncle Sasuke for only two hours. He only had to watch her for two hours, and he still managed to lose his brother's daughter.

Sasuke is not good with kids, but he's good with Mimi, that isn't to say that he's good with keeping up with her. The four year old is more like a tiny destructive monster who likes to rip up Sasuke's mail and run around his entire apartment. As cute as she is with her button nose, dark Uchiha eyes, and two pigtails-she isn't as innocent as she looks.

She runs around everyone and everything like a crazed pitbull (Sasuke is not sorry for the comparison) and Sasuke wonders how his calm collected brother managed to produce such a demon.

Anyway, he'd taken Mimi to a department store with him so that he could buy more work pants and when he turned around-the tyke disappeared.

Turns out, Hinata was shopping there and found the little girl lost among fabric near the back of the store. She'd picked her up and asked her to help her identify her lost parent. Eventually, Mimi led her to Sasuke.

Sasuke had never been yelled at by a stranger before, but he sure got a mouthful from Hinata as she returned the toddler to him. She gave him the fiercest glare he'd ever received. (She later apologized to him-stuttering like a wreck for her 'rudeness')

When Sasuke left the store with Mimi in his arms, she'd yawned and said, "Unc' Sauce'ke, are you gonna take the pwetty lady on a date?"

Sasuke didn't think that that was a bad idea at all.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

He's very relaxed. His lips are curved up slightly in a half smile, his eyes are light, and his head is clear. It doesn't happen often. Sasukes thoughts are often like raging storms and tornadoes inside his head; he has no filter for them, he just endures it.

But now his thoughts are placid. Hinata's light snores reach his ears and he can't even be annoyed.  
Nothing about her annoyed him, really.

And just for a moment, he feels really annoyed at his own sappy patheticness and sort of shakes his head from shame.

He decides that at some point today, he will tell her how he really feels. How he doesn't want to be just friends with her-how he can't be just friends with her. He has to make her understand that he's never been this way with someone before. Sure he's had plenty of girlfriends before Hinata, but none as perfect as her. None as good. None as smart. None as beautiful. None of them were _Hinata._

He drives passed another city, the buildings catch fire against the rising the sun, illuminating a path ahead of him.

He's sure now; he and Hinata have a bright future ahead of them**.**

**an. **

**boring-ish chapter. I'm going to update two more times today.**

**sorry for the wait, btw.**


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

"Pit stop!" Naruto yells from happiness as he watches his best friend's black car pull into one of those off-the-freeway bathroom snack areas inhabited by travelers and friendly hippies selling lemonade and cookies. The blonde has had to pee for over an hour now, thank Kami they finally stopped.

"Thank God," Ino mutters, she gets out of the car and stretches long legs. Her tiny purple shorts scrunch up against her thighs and she happily adjusts them. "I need juice" She starts in the direction of those happy hippies sitting under umbrellas.

Shikamaru catches both blondes' wrists, "Not so fast. You don't want to be caught by Sasuke and Hinata now do you?"

They shake their heads in unison.

"So be stealthy. And try not to get caught, okay?"

"Okay!" They chorus. Shikamaru sweatdrops and watches them dart off in opposite directions. In the meantime...Shikamaru can lay on a patch of grass and gaze at the clouds.

-:-

"Ah! That's a relief!" Naruto says with a wide grin as he exits the bathroom. "Now maybe they have ramen here..." He skips away from the tourist center in search of vending machines housing instant ramen and other assortments of junk food.

He skips towards the vending machines and sticks in his money with fierce determination. He carefully types in 'G7' for his delightful miso ramen and then waits for the best meals ever(!) to arrive.

After he retrieves the Styrofoam cup of noddles he quickly rushes to the microwave, (Knocking a few people over) and sighs when he realizes he has to wait behind some girl who's being dreadfully slow.

"come on lady! I'm starving, how long does it take to microwave some coffee?" Naruto is bouncing from leg to leg.

The lady turns around slowly, an eyebrow raised. "Naruto...what are you doing here?"

Oh crap.

"Hinata?"

**an.**

**Another chapter will be coming your way later today!**


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

Ino flutters over to the friendly hippies and pays for a large lemonade and cookie. Pleased with her snacks, she ducks under trees to admire a few bangles and rings for sale.

"Do you like?" A woman asks, setting a set of necklaces out too.

"Yes! Can I try on that one?" Ino asks happily, gesturing to a large yellow bangle. She slips it on her wrist and it slips down to her elbow.

"Nay," The darker woman replies, her wispy hair flutters in the cool breeze, "Too big. Here, try this." She hands Ino a smaller yellow and orange bangle with gold accents.

"Pretty!" Ino slides it onto the wrist and her eyes widen, "How much?"

"Too much," A voice comes from beside her. "Yamanaka."

Ino turns her head and twitches, "S-Sasuke? What might you be doing here?" Her voice goes up a pitch and the word _creepy_ flies through her thoughts.

"The question is, what are you doing here?"

"Uh...shopping?"

Sasuke stands swiftly from his crouched position and brings the blonde girl up with him. He grabs her by the elbow and shouts, "I found another one."

Ino watches in disbelief as Hinata turns around in shock, grabbing a tearful Naruto by his ear.

So much for being stealthy.

**an.**

**busted! ^^**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Review!**


End file.
